Je t'aurais aimé à en crever
by MarissaBlack17
Summary: Je t'aurais aimé, tu sais ? Je t'aurais aimé à en crever même. Au-delà des mots, au-delà des pensées, notre amour aurait rivalisé avec les étoiles. Mais tu as tout gâché.


Je t'aurais aimé, tu sais ? Je t'aurais aimé à en crever même.

Au-delà des mots, au-delà des pensées, notre amour aurait rivalisé avec les étoiles.

Mais tu as tout gâché, ce que l'on avait, ce que l'on était sur le point d'avoir, tu l'as détruit, écrasé, tué, sans même un regard en arrière. Mais je m'en souviens-moi. Je m'en souviens de ce jour, ce jour où j'ai découvert que j'attendais ton enfant. Et j'étais tellement heureuse, parce que c'était forcément la preuve que tu m'aimais non ? Si tu m'avais donné cet enfant aussi vite, c'est forcément que tu m'aimais ? Que tu disais la vérité ? Et, pourtant, au fond de moi, j'avais peur que toi, tu n'en veuilles pas, que tu le rejettes. Alors j'ai attendu avant de te le dire, j'ai attendu. 1, 2, 3 semaines. 1 mois. Il fallait que je t'en parle. J'ai pris mon courage de gryffondor à deux mains et avec un immense sourire, je te l'ai annoncé.  
Tu te souviens de ta première réaction, _mon amour_ ? Tu te souviens de ce sourire gêné, des regards que tu as lancés autour de toi et du 'cette une blague' qui est sorti de ta bouche ? Moi oui. Plus cuisant que tout, ce regard. Plus humiliant que tout ce sourire. Plus destructrice que tout, cette phrase. Mais moi, j'étais naïve, je n'avais pas encore compris la peur qui t'abritait. La honte que cela t'évoquait. Alors j'ai continué. 'Non ce n'est pas une blague'. 'Oui de toi'. 'Bien sûr que je veux le garder'.  
Ça aurait été nous trois, nous trois contre le reste du monde. Et nous aurions pu vivre si heureux. Je t'aurais aimé jusqu'à mon dernier souffle et je serais morte pour ce bébé. Pas toi. Toi, tu as voulu que j'avorte. Parce que nous étions' trop jeunes', 'trop immatures', 'pas prêts'. Tu me répétais que tu voulais des enfants avec moi, mais pas maintenant.  
Et je t'ai écouté. J'ai avorté. Comment aurais-je pu faire autrement ? Trois contre le reste du monde, c'est un beau combat. Deux, beaucoup moins nobles. Et puis qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu lui dire à cet enfant ? "Non ton père n'a jamais souhaité te connaître", "moi, je t'aime, mais au final, tu es un peu un accident..." Ce n'est pas le genre de réponse que tu accordes à un gosse de 6 ans qui demande ou est son père.  
Alors oui, ça m'a tué, ça m'a déchiré le cœur, mais je l'ai fait. Pour toi, _mon amour_ , pour _nous_.  
Et la vie a repris son cours. Toi et ton sourire, et tes caresses, et tes mots gentils. Toi qui me faisais rire, qui me faisait me sentir aimée, désirée. Tout était redevenu 'normal' comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé. Et cela me suffisait, ce semblant de bonheur. Cela me suffisait.

Jusqu'au jour où ce ne fut plus le cas.

Jusqu'au jour où quelqu'un s'est aperçu que je n'allais pas bien. J'avais maigri, j'étais fatigué, mon regard et mes cheveux avaient perdu de leur éclat. Alors _il_ a essayé de t'en parler. Tu as tout nié, tout rejeté. Il était si important pour toi de conserver les apparences hein ? Mais _il_ a continué, _il_ est revenu à la charge. _Il_ me dévisageait pendant les repas, comme pour vérifier ce que je mangeais, _il_ me piquait des trucs et me disait qu' _il_ ne me les rendrait que si je mangeai, ou dormais. Et nous nous disputions tellement à propos de ça. "Je sais ce que je fais", "arrête de te comporter comme ma mère" "tu te prends pour qui ?" Étaient souvent les phrases qui déclenchaient nos disputes, alors que toi, tu te retirais, ne voulant prendre parti. Et plus on se disputait, plus j'étais à bout. Et toute cette façade que nous nous étions efforcés de garder intacte pendant si longtemps s'effondra. J'en avais fait mon unique défense, et cela me brisa. Et toi, tu n'étais pas là pour ramasser les morceaux, pour réparer ce qui était cassé en moi. _Lui_ si.

Il a arrêté de m'engueuler. Il m'a juste prise dans ses bras et a caressé mes cheveux jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Et je me suis sentie si bien, si paisible. Alors, on a recommencé à se voir, au détour d'un couloir, entre deux cours, après un match de quidditch, lorsque tout le monde était trop euphorique pour se préoccuper de quoi, ce soit. Souvent, on parlait. De tout. De rien. Mais surtout pas de nos problèmes. Surtout pas de mes problèmes. Cette barrière avait tenu. Lui, il franchit cette limite en s'effondrant, un soir, à mes pieds, en larmes. Je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer. Comme quoi même les plus forts peuvent flancher, même les plus courageux peuvent renoncer. Même les plus intouchables peuvent tomber. Notre relation a alors pris un nouveau tournant. Maintenant, on se disait tout. On se confiait nos malheurs, nos joies, nos espoirs. On se réconfortait, dans notre petite salle de classe du deuxième étage. On échappait au triste monde, à la sombre réalité. Notre réalité qui puait le désespoir et la mort.  
Et toi, toi qui avait été la cause de mes espoirs déchus, tu disparaissais, doucement, mais surement, de mon cœur. Ma blessure se refermait tranquillement et je comprenais que mon amour pour toi n'avait été qu'une manière de me raccrocher à ce que j'avais perdu. De me raccrocher à cette innocence, cette naïveté que l'avortement de mon enfant avait emmenée avec lui.  
Je suis tombée amoureuse. À nouveau. Et je ne peux pas te le dire, à toi, toi qui m'aimes un peu quand même. Où peut être pas. Peut-être que tu fais la même chose que moi. Que tu te terres derrière un souvenir, une jolie image dorée qui repose au fond d'une boîte, une boîte qui ne devra jamais plus être ouverte, de peur que l'image s'envole. Oui, peut-être que les espoirs que tu avais pour nous sont plus forts que tout le reste, que tu décides de continuer à m'aimer, parce que c'est trop compliqué de faire autrement. Mais moi, je ne t'aime plus. Je le sais maintenant. Et je suis désolée, si désolée pour toi. Je suis désolée pour toi James.  
Tomber amoureuse de Sirius m'a pourtant paru si évident, si clair, si profond. Il incarnait tout ce que je n'étais pas, tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Il était passionnel, protecteur, patient. Et si sombre, si torturé, si fatigué. Nous étions deux adolescents qui avaient été obligés de grandir trop tôt. Nous étions deux étoiles qui avaient implosé trop vite. La vie nous avait bien trop pris avant de nous donner quoi que ce soit. Mais nous nous aimions, nous nous aimons avec tant de force, tant de détermination, tant de passion, que même les étoiles palissaient de jalousie devant notre amour si éblouissant. Oui, même les étoiles, tout là-haut, dans le ciel paraissent futiles à nos côtés.  
Alors oui, James, j'aurais pu t'aimer. J'aurais pu t'aimer à en crever. Si tu n'avais pas tout gâché.

 _Je ne T'aime plus_  
 _Mon amour_  
 _Je ne T'aime plus_  
 _Tous les jours_  
 _Parfois J'aimerais mourir_  
 _Tellement J'ai voulu croire_  
 _Parfois J'aimerais mourir_  
 _Pour ne plus rien avoir_  
 _Parfois J'aimerais mourir_  
 _Pour plus jamais te voir_  
 _Je ne T'aime plus_  
 _Mon Amour_  
 _Je ne T'aime plus_  
 _Tous les jours_  
 _Parfois J'aimerais mourir_  
 _Tellement Y a plus D'espoir_  
 _Parfois J'aimerais mourir_  
 _Pour plus jamais te revoir_  
 _Parfois J'aimerais mourir_  
 _Pour ne plus rien savoir_  
 _Je ne T'aime plus_  
 _Mon amour_  
 _Je ne T'aime plus_  
 _Tous les jours..._

 _Manu Chao_

Oui je sais, au lieu de poster un OS bizarre sur un couple que personne ne connait et dont tout le monde se fiche, tu ferais mieux de continuer ton autre recueil.

Non, pour être honnête, j'ai découvert le couple Sirius/Lily très récemment et j'en suis totalement dingue! Leur histoire me semble tellement plus intéressante à explorer que celle de Lily et James ( bah oui parce qu'au fond, c'est juste un gars un peu con qui aime une fille pendant 7 ans, sauf que, comme il agit stupidement, elle ne l'aime pas, jusqu'à sa dernière année ou la il change, alors les deux tourtereaux sortent ensembles, se marie... #Cliché. Ok j'exagère).

Bref tout ça pour dire que je connais très peu d'OS avec ce couple donc je me suis dit, autant en écrire un. Et voilà!

Bref, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ;)


End file.
